


Nobody to Control Me

by Mara



Series: Control [1]
Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: Emu wished he'd known before. He could havehelpedHiiro before this ever happened.





	Nobody to Control Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after ep. 38 and is not connected to any of my previous Ex-Aid fics. It's inspired by Spandexual's [Corrupted Fantasy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11367165) and a short conversation we had about it, but this fic is not a sequel, nor is it set in the same 'verse. 
> 
> Please note: I have zero experience in this particular topic, so I hope my limited research hasn't led me totally astray. I mean this fic with the utmost respect.

Kiriya hadn't been sure it was a good idea, but Emu kept talking until he convinced him. Not that Kiriya felt it would mean Emu was cheating on him or anything, but he wasn't sure it would actually _work_. Then again, Kiriya didn't know Hiiro nearly as well as Emu did and he hadn't seen Hiiro's face walking across the pavement toward that battle with Cronus.

But Emu had seen it and now he was waiting outside the hospital for Hiiro. Kiriya's Bugster abilities came in handy for things like spying on humans to make sure they didn't use a different exit. (Who knew how handy having a Bugster boyfriend would be.)

Hiiro's shambling gait, which was almost more zombie than Dan Kuroto's, just confirmed for Emu that this was the right thing to do. As he'd suspected, that moment of happiness in Taiga's room hadn't lasted. Taking a deep breath, Emu stepped into Hiiro's path, waiting to be noticed in the shadows of dusk.

Glancing up, Hiiro's face barely changed. "Intern," he said.

"Hiiro. We need to talk." It took effort to channel more of M than Emu, but he kept telling himself how important this was.

Hiiro nodded, not even looking curious.

"Follow me," Emu said. And Hiiro did.

Hiiro did show a little surprise when they stopped at Emu's motorcycle, but he put on a helmet and got on behind Emu without protest. Emu hadn't realized how much he would miss the other man's attitude until it was gone.

Hiiro didn't balk until they arrived at his own modest home, which Emu knew he hadn't been in since the day he followed Dan Masamune. Emu didn't give him time to argue, pointing at the door. "We're going in now."

"Wh—"

"Open the door." Emu held Hiiro's gaze until the other man looked away.

Pulling out a set of keys, Hiiro reluctantly opened the door and let them in. Automatically taking off his shoes, he took a few steps then stopped, uncertain.

Emu took his arm and pulled him toward what he assumed was the living room, pushing Hiiro down on the couch and standing over him. Staring up, eyes dark and sunken, Hiiro looked like he didn't even have enough energy to ask what was going on, which made Emu's heart break.

"I'm sorry," Emu said.

Hiiro's brow furrowed in confusion.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize what you needed," Emu clarified. "If I had helped you before, maybe…well maybe you wouldn't have suffered all of this."

Head shaking, Hiiro said, "I don't…what?"

Biting his lip, Emu said, "You do know you're a submissive, right?"

Hiiro surged to his feet, seeming to regain energy. "What the hell are you—"

"Sit _down_ ," Emu said, not backing down a millimeter.

Hiiro froze, staring at him.

"Sit down and hear me out. I thought…well, I guess I should have assumed you didn't know anything." Emu held Hiiro's gaze.

Slowly, Hiiro sat back down.

"Dan Masamune…he controlled you using the carrot and the stick, didn't he?" Emu tried to remember how he'd explained it to Kiriya and hoped it would work here as well. "He alternately praised and punished you. When you did well, he told you that you were a good boy. Or at least a good product."

Hiiro nodded slowly.

"It felt right sometimes, didn't it?" Emu knelt in front of Hiiro. "If you just did what he told you, he'd fix everything for you, make it all better. You didn't need to think about what to do."

Eyes widening, Hiiro just stared.

"When you did think about it, when you acted, it felt like everything went wrong." Emu took a breath. "I can help you feel right again, if you'll let me."

"I…that…" Hiiro shook his head repeatedly.

"You know I would never ask you to do anything immoral, right?" Emu waited until Hiiro was looking at him again. "Do you trust me?"

Breath coming a little faster, Hiiro stared at Emu. This was the tipping point. Emu didn't want to let him end up in a panic attack, but he didn't want to exert any more control without Hiiro's permission. Emu stayed as still as he could, hoping Hiiro wouldn't feel threatened by him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Hiiro found his voice, hoarse though it was. "What do you want?"

Emu wanted to cry, but he held back. "I don’t want anything from you. I want to help you by giving you that feeling he gave you without hurting you."

"I don't understand," Hiiro whispered. "Is this about sex?"

(Oh gods, had Masamune…okay, that was a worry for tomorrow.)

"No!" Emu shook his head vehemently. "If you want it to include sex, we'll have to find you someone else. It's about control. I think that giving up a limited amount of control will help you." 

For a moment, he was the old Hiiro, frowning at him. "I'm still your senior, intern."

"Of course," he said hastily. "Not at work."

"Why do you think…?" Hiiro scowled, clearly not even sure what he was asking.

Emu stood again, feeling on more solid ground. "How did it feel when I brought you home tonight?"

Hiiro opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking past Emu as he thought. For a moment, his startled gaze met Emu's, before he looked away again.

Emu smiled gently. "It was easier not to think. So many things have happened to you today. For so many days. And for just a little while, you didn't have to make a decision." Hiiro gave such a small nod, Emu almost missed it. "I can do that for you. Make it easier for you for a while. Once you're back on your feet, we can decide what to do long-term. I don't know if Kiriya will loan me out permanently."

The joke went right over the head of a clearly exhausted Hiiro, who just stared up at him.

Emu sighed, kneeling again. "I need you to decide if you want to try it. I need your consent."

"What…I don't know what to say."

"You could ask for my help. That would do for now, at least until you've had some food and sleep and can consent further." Taking a chance, Emu reached out and gently took Hiiro's hands in his, betting that the human contact would help.

Hiiro stared down at their hands and Emu's heart almost broke at the lost expression on the other man's face. When was the last time someone had touched him and it wasn't professional or a punch? Gods, no wonder he was so tied up in knots. Emu carefully squeezed Hiiro's hands.

Hiiro's eyes closed. "Help me," he whispered.

It wasn't really enough but it would have to be for now. Emu didn't raise his voice, but he let go with one hand and gently ruffled Hiiro's hair. "Go to your bedroom, shower, and put on pajamas."

Blinking at him, Hiiro didn't seem to have registered what he said.

Infusing his voice with a little more M and a little more authority, Emu repeated himself. "Go to your bedroom, shower, and put on pajamas. Now."

Slowly, Hiiro stood and plodded upstairs.

With a huff, Emu let himself fall back on the carpet and stare at the ceiling. In a moment, he'd get up and figure out some simple meal to get some calories into Hiiro. Right after he finished having his own panic attack over what he'd gotten himself into. Most of the experience at being dominant had been M's, not his, so he could just hope he didn't screw this up.

Upstairs, Emu could hear the sound of the shower running. So…one step down and a million more to go. Once Hiiro was a little more able to consent, they would talk about rules and boundaries and goals.

But maybe at the end, he would have helped put Hiiro back together again after what had been done to him. No way could they let Dan Masamune win by destroying one of their own. Not if Emu had anything to say about it.

\--end--


End file.
